cothlfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Varill
Theodore Varill is a Paladin, Knight of the Silver Hand and devout follower of the Light. He was the second son of Rhandy and Lisa Varill, born in the Capital City of Lordaeron near the end of the Second War. Early Life His childhood was one of joy, as his parents were artists and freethinkers, and they would often make tours through the country to advertise their work and spread their mindset. For young Theodore, it was marvellous to visit numerous cities, since he learned a lot from its denizens. In one of these trips, he visited Tyr's Hand, where he first grew attached to the Light. Despite his parents being believers of the human faith, he did not pay much attention in the philosophy, something natural for a child. The son of Rhandy and Lisa had a very enlightning experience in the local monastery of the northern town. Henceforth, it was decided by him that in time he would become a paladin in the service of the Church and Lordaeron. Unfortunately for him, when he was of age to join the ranks of the knightly order, the Silver Hand rejected him without giving a reason, something that affected him deeply for some years. The Third War and Captain of the Militia After being refused a place in the Order of the Silver Hand, Theodore enlisted in the Lordaeron Army. He was able to rise through the ranks fast, for during his youth he had extensive training with a skilled master-of-arms. Alas, it was not the easiest time for one to be in the service of the military. Soon the undead hordes of Lordaeron would swarm the land. This was aggravated by Prince Arthas' betrayal, which left all resistance against the Scourge in a chaotic state. In the absence of official troops, many people took for themselves the task to defend the northern country. Theodore Varill was no different. He joined a militia created by a former Colonel of the Army. This group was supposed to make organized strikes at the undead, destroying their supply lines, attacking them through the rear and then quickly disappear and other maneuvers to halt their path of destruction. Unfortunately, the Colonel was very lacking when it came to strategy and decisiveness. Consequently, the militia suffered heavy casualties, and eventually, the leader himself fell in battle. From this point on, command was given to the still green youngster Theodore. The man decided that it was foolish to continue struggling against the Scourge in their current condition. They had no provisions neither manpower to withstand much longer. Therefore, the militia was to march south, to the still unaffected lands of Arathi and seek the aid of Stromgarde and, perhaps, of the dwarves of Khaz Modan. During their voyage, Theodore had to deal with his subordinate, old Sergeant Davis, taking arms against him, upon disagreement of his decision to flee Lordaeron. Eventually, the two battled and Davis perished. This event still haunts Theodore constantly, despite not harboring much affection for the fallen one. To make matters worse, the militia was ambushed by a large Scourge host near Andorhal and only escaped death because a big group of Scarlet Crusaders came to their rescue. After this, Theodore continued their journey south, being sucessful in saving what remained of his men. Life in Stormwind and the Clergy of the Holy Light It was clear for Theodore that no other nation was willing to help Lordaeron at the time. Both Stromgarde and Khaz Modan had their own problems and didn't seem to care much about their northern ally. Being naive, the young man was a bit shocked at this notion and struggled to accept it. However, as time passed, he saw the folly of his insistence and decided that there were other ways to further a cause than to blindly rush to death. That said, he journeyed further south to the last known bastion of mankind, Stormwind, where the young soldier abandoned his previous military life, for he became a bit dillusioned. Alas, Theodore knew no one in the metropolis, and thus was forced to take a simple life, working part of his time as a trader and as a tutor for middle class children. After years in this routine, he was approached by a unknown paladin who saw much promise in him, and offered him a place in the Clergy of the Holy Light, a Church sect. Remembering his early life, especially his childhood, he promply joined. Theodore began as a novice and, upon becoming an aspirant, was assigned for a time as apprentice to Sir Heord Lantheron to learn the Order of the Silver Hand ways. Along with his mentor, he ventured north, to Alterac Mountains, to retrieve an ancient blade, forged in times immemorial, called Caelos, High Blade of the Heavens. They were eventually met with resistance by the Horde, who was after the same thing. However, with some subtlety and fierce tenacity, the pair was able to return victorious from their mission. For this feat, they were commended by Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp in the Cathedral of Light Theodore continued his apprenticeship for some more months, accompanying the Clergy in their campaigns, most particularly in the Arathi Highlands. It was there that the Exemplar of the Church, Sir Tenevus Stromheart, decided that he was fit to be annointed and become a Paladin. Sir Theodore the Chivalrous, Knight of the Silver Hand Theodore Varill was given the choice of where the knighting would take place. After some thought, he decided to make it in Tyr's Hand, the place where he first opened his eyes to the Light's glory in his childhood. In a beautiful cerimony, he was awarded the knight title, with the postnominal the Chivalrous. Theodore appreciated it, because he always felt that to do the Light's bidding appropriately, one was faced with difficult choices, and to be considered "chivalrous" among his peers meant that he more often than not managed to overcome these challenges. Final notes -This is a work in progress. Category:Characters